Second Old One War
The was the second of the Old One Wars, and cited as one of the most conflicting wars. It continued from the First Old One War, with the exception of all the Old Ones taking place, several years later. Dje'serus and Atru'Nexra were at the height of their power, and would then use this to wage war with each other before the others stepped in, over the lands of Sigillica which came to be the Kingdom of the New Sigil. History Atru'Nexra and Dje'serus, two of the Old Ones, were at the height of their power, their influence controlling a combined amount of 80% of the Sigillica land. However, their need for power, in the forms of spreading order and chaos, come to a conflict between the two. One of their kind, Nihilax, known as the Empty One, believed that only one of the two should rule Sigillica, with the others being mere pawns to the rest of them. Shatum, another of their kind, overheard this idea and said it was pathetic; Nihilax replied it would be perfect. Over time, Dje'serus asked Atru'Nexra why chaos is really a matter of importance, Atru'Nexra replied he despised governed bodies, and that by being chaotic, they can fully express their free will, doing the most of what they wish despite the Paradox Equation's effects. Dje'serus countered this saying the Equation provides order to things, and that is what the Makers of Outhria would have wanted. The two, after a series of disputes, began a conflict over what was greater, order or chaos. The resulting war destroyed several areas of Sigillica's land, and eventually the conflict went north to the Shuruishoto, the islands overseen by Jadus, and home of the Sai Dynasty's members. Jadus, seeing the conflict, asked Atru'Nexra and Dje'serus to settle their dispute now, or they would risk his wrath. The two ignored Jadus' warnings, stating that their influence would find its way there once they are done. Jadus then unleashed a powerful, dangerous weapon, dealing massive damage to the two, seeing members of the Sai Dynasty fall. Atru'Nexra and Dje'serus were left extremely bloodied, and Vastra, another of the Old Ones appeared, using her subjective powers to enslave all three of the fighters, saying that their actions are harming the balance of this world, mocking Jadus as such. Kryllakos and Cruarch, meanwhile, were settling disputes on the southern area of the lands. Kryllakos wished to expand his conquest, and after hearing of Vastra's subjection, took it as a perfect opportunity. Cruarch saw this moment arise to Kryllakos, and unleashed his armies of psychics to sway over Kryllakos' armies and make them his own. Eventually, Vastra heard of this as well, and travelled south, but doing so lost her hold of power over Atru'Nexra, Dje'serus, and Jadus. Vastra attempted to stop them, but she found herself overwhelmed. Eventually, Kryllakos and Cruarch stopped abruptly, seeing a large amount of their forces destroyed with no victor, and their influence weakening. Vastra, realizing her original sway of power is gone, journeyed north to see that Shatum had taken care of her unresolved business. Atru'Nexra and Dje'serus were now the weakest of the Old Ones, and Jadus lost his "secret weapon" to the fatalist magics of Shatum, who locked the blade away in his own dimension. As a repercussion to Jadus, he teleported three of the five Shuruishoto islands away, weakening Jadus, but Jadus nevertheless accepted, as he was able to traverse to see them immediately. Nihilax slept during the entirety of the conflict, but awoke, seeing his powers as depleting.